


Something beautiful

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loki (somewhat) pardoned, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, caring Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: “Sir, it seems that Mr. Laufeyson experiencing another violent nightmare.”Tony cursed, flying out of his chair and rushing towards the elevator.“Thanks, J.” He mumbled, punching in the code.No-matter, what that jackass insisted on, Stark would comfort him this time, even if the God would be pissed at him again. It was nothing new for him, anyway.





	

_For all he loved to claim he was a God, he wasn't._

_It was true that he was more powerful, and lived a little bit longer; knew a teensy bit more and could bend reality at will, but God he wasn't, because if he was the mad inventor would have been his._

 

“Hey, rock of ages, why so glum?”

A teasing voice of sleep-deprived human reached his sensitive ears and he had to forcefully wipe an affectionate smile, that squirmed through his defences and stuck on his face immediately upon hearing Tony's sweet, sweet voice.

“Rough night,” The trickster answered, facing the human, when he was sure that his face, _and his heart, and his soul, and, lately, his treacherous mind_ , is betraying nothing of the turmoil he was constantly going through.

The mad inventor’s eyebrows flew up, and lecherous smirk bloomed on his lush lips, which Loki longed to abuse to no end. However, before Tony could open his mouth and suggest some profanity, Loki clarified: “Nightmares.”

The instance the word fell from his tongue the mad inventor sobered. He lost his playful look, and his beautiful, brown eyes looked at Loki with tenderness that ripped his heart to ribbons.

It was delicious pain. One that the trickster would not change for the world.

“Can I help?”

Loki smiled at him, a sad smile. It was an expression only Tony has seen or ever see; full of wistfulness and longing, the trickster was sure the mad inventor would misplace. Naturally, he could help him. Loki had no doubt that Tony will be, was and is the most right, the most glorious, the most miserable and the most needed thing in his life.

The one who can nurture him to life; to the way he has been before the fall and Thanos; before the madness touched him and the darkness of the void disfigured and mutilated his mind.

He could, but Loki would never ask him. He loved Tony too much to taint his life with his monstrous presence. Thus, he simply shook his head and returned to his tea.

Tony glared at him and growled “Fine!” storming out of the kitchen.

***

Tony was pacing his lab, annoyance threatening to spill over any second and morph into something ugly.

_He was unbelievable!_

Stark knew that Loki was a stubborn piece of shit, not to mention prideful, and on top of that the God's ego was probably bigger that his own, but for-fuck's-sake can he cave in already! It was plain to see he was in dire need of sleep, and comfort, and something human, like a hug. However, Tony was sure if he as much as breathed any of this to the God, he would be closely acquainted with the pavement, again.

Stark sighed tiredly, collapsing into a chair, absent-mindedly rubbing his reactor, as if this simple motion could soothe his heart ache.

Truth to be told he was worried sick. The God was living with them for a year already and with each passing day he looked worse and worse.

At first, Tony didn't notice anything, like everybody else he thought Loki needed time to adjust, so, like everybody else, he gave him some space. However, with time, it became clear to him that the God interpreted it in the wrong way. He tried to speak with Thor about it, but when it backfired, he tried his teammates. However, they all insisted he imagined things. Loki was a loner. Deal with it. Tony didn't. He couldn’t.

At first, it was hard – flying through windows, walls and whatnot; but Tony was nothing but determined, and one day Loki gave in. They become friends, fast. Stark fell for him even faster.

“Sir, it seems that Mr. Laufeyson experiencing another violent nightmare.”

Tony cursed, flying out of his chair and rushing towards the elevator.

“Thanks, J.” He mumbled, punching in the code.

No-matter, what that jackass insisted on, Stark would comfort him this time, even if the God would be pissed at him again. It was nothing new for him, anyway.

***

Loki was moaning and tossing in his restless sleep. He was trapped in that wretched cage once more, tortured by heat; his weak body spasming, and screams were echoing through the vast space of the cosmos.

The chitauri were laughing at his pitiful attempts to squirm out of their grasp, and taunting, dark voice ringing in his ears, whispering insults, and coaxing him to fall apart. His eyes were rolling backwards in agony, his mouth agape in silent howl. There was nothing left for him, but pain. There was no one who could save him from this, so maybe he should crumble...

There was no point in hanging any more. The trickster arched and stilled, feeling numbness spreading along his veins.

It was lonely and dark. He felt cold, and bitter taste of regret could be almost tasted on his tongue.

He breathed out, and… “Loki,” He heard a gentle voice, so hush, he almost missed it. “Loki,” it said again “come back to me.” It confused him. _Who could be calling out for him? Who would care?_ “Nobody” whispered a cruel, sharp rationality of the Universe and Loki was inclined to believe it.

In all the Nines there was no one who was attached or attracted to him enough to call out his name, not to mention in that loving tone of voice. He was imagining things. “Loki” it said again, more urgent and he felt warmth. A gentle caress along his skin. It made him shiver with pleasure. “Don't you dare, little shit!” Oh...OH! He knew that voice.

“Tony,” he gasped, sucking in air urgently. His lungs hurt, and his head felt funny. Loki opened his eyes, trying to focus his gaze at the man who brought him back.

“Thank fuck,” Stark breathed out, tenderly cupping the God's face. “For a minute there I thought I'd lost you.”

Loki's skin tingled with sparks of desire. He felt so raw, and the look the mad inventor was giving him did not help his self-control. The trickster was close to snapping, and, in order, to distract himself from some stupid (but pleasurable) actions, like, jumping the human and fucking him senseless, he asked: “What happened?” his voice husky from sleep and want pooling inside.

“You stopped breathing, idiot!” Tony exclaimed, clearly upset with the whole ordeal. It warmed Loki's heart; the concern he could plainly see in those eyes. But, at the same time it felt bitter sweet. The brilliant human would never desire someone like him; the monster who destroyed his precious city; the villain who gifted him more night terrors. He was a friend, and, honestly, he should have been glad to have this role, but it was not enough. How could it be, when he craved his everything, more than he ever craved anything?

“Maybe you should leave me be,” Loki growled. He did not mean to, but it slipped from his tongue. It was his last attempt to protect himself from his world crushing, and taking a new shape. It was desperate and unfair, and much too late, but he had to try. The drama of unrequited love was not as entertaining, as one might think. The look that mad inventor gave him, however, made Loki regret he knew how to speak at all. It was pure anguish.

“I…” Tony stumbled, and cleared his throat not looking at the God, any longer. “I, apologize, for trespassing,” his voice unnaturally void of emotion, and Loki thought that he finally reached his goal. He pushed the mortal away. He was….any other thought was wiped from his head clean, because, right at that moment soft lips attacked his, in an angry, demanding kiss. The God could do nothing, but submit to that heat; open for that probing tongue, and moan helplessly to the hot mouth devouring his. When they separated for air, he was met with fierce brown eyes.

“I won't let you be. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever,” the mortal hissed, steel conviction colouring his voice, leaving no place for argument. But Loki would not be Loki, if he did not try to raise one.

“You do realise that “ever” could be a very long time, considering whom you are telling this.”

Tony smirked, leaning in and covering his jaw and neck with butterfly kisses, that made him gasp in sweet surrender

“Try me,” the mad inventor mumbled, mouthing his skin, setting every nerve ending alight with his skilful touches.

“With pleasure,” Loki groaned, flipping them.

 

_For all he likes to claim he is mortal, he wasn't._

_It was true that he was a little more breakable than the rest; and held a tiny bit less physical power; fell a teensy bit more, and had two flaws too many, but mortal he wasn't, because, if he was Loki would never be his._


End file.
